1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Web access providing system and in particular to a Web access providing system using portable terminals such as mobile phones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web pages provided on the Internet are identified by URLs (Uniform Resource Locators) assigned to them. A user can enter the URL of a Web page on a client terminal to access and see the Web page. Many Web pages have links, which are indicated by buttons or tags, to other Web pages. Clicking such buttons displays the Web pages.
Not all existing Web pages can be accessed from a page through the use of links. To access Web pages that do not have links from other pages, a user resorts to using URLs contained in advertisement in magazines or business cards. In fact, there is a general trend to include a URL in magazine advertisements and business cards.
Most URLs area long character string, which often contains specific symbols unfamiliar to users and it is burdensome to type such URLs on a keyboard. With the widespread use of the Internet, the number of general users who are unskilled in key entry has increased. Accordingly, users often make keying errors and have to take the considerable trouble of rekeying. Furthermore, middle-aged and elderly people whose eyesight is falling and people having weak eyesight may have difficulty in visually identifying keys. It is burdensome for such users to enter a URL containing confusing characters such as i, j, l, and 1 or 0 (zero) and o (oh).
The following technologies are known that save users the trouble of keying of URLs: a technology in which when a user makes a telephone call to a telephone number, electronic mail containing a URL is returned and the user uses the URL to access a site (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example), a technology in which a user clicks on a telephone number to go to a desired Web page (see Patent Document 3, for example), and a technology in which when a user enters a simplified address such as a telephone number, the address is translated into the real address of a Web page to provide access to the Web page (see Patent Document 4, for example).
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-94666 (Abstract)
(Patent Document 2)
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-232596 (Abstract)
(Patent Document 3)
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-265769 (paragraphs 0007 and 0016)
(Patent Document 4)
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-82852 (paragraphs 0009 and 0010)